


Love is Not a Choice

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, M/M, Oh god, all other stories were like really long foreplay, its a little rushed in this story but not in general jesus christ, its about damn time, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante is cursed to hear everything and Nero is left to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Not a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> its about time

            Dante stumbled through the door of the shop, clutching his head. Trish followed him with a huff, putting her guns back in her holster and making the male wince. “God, don’t do that so loudly.” He mumbled, squinting at her in irritation. She rolled her eyes and walked past him into the kitchen, where Nero and Tiresias were sitting on the counter eating ice pops. Nero’s head perked at the sound of the demon entering the room and waved at her. “Hi Tri-“She put a finger to her lips, and his mouth immediately shut, confusion evident on his face.

            Trish gently walked over and leaned forward to ruffle Tiresias’ hair before leaning next to Nero. “Dante got hit with a spell from a demon that makes his hearing so strong he can hear almost everything. It’s like the world’s worst hangover.” She laughed, and Dante could be heard groaning in the office about it. “Me and Lady are gonna bail and take Tiresias with us for a night out. Maybe go ice skating. It’s cold enough.” She looked at the ice pops and her brow furrowed. “Speaking of, why the hell are you eating those?”

            “I had a craving.” Nero shrugged, eating the icy treat with his front teeth and making the woman cringe. Tiresias continued to lick and nibble at his own dessert until Trish picked him up, making him hiccup in laughter. “Make sure to bring him back home in time, okay? He gets sleepy around nine thirty.” Nero mumbled, licking a stripe up the popsicle.

            Trish hummed and nodded, stepping out of the kitchen and towards the door, ignoring Dante’s complaining about the thudding of her boots. The door slammed shut and if Nero didn’t know any better, he would have said he heard a sob coming from the red clad half demon.

            It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

You can’t stand it.

You can’t fucking take it anymore.

You can hear everything. _Everything_. The wind whistling, the floors creaking, your own fucking hands tapping on the desk sounds like a bomb going off in your brain. You put your head down and groan quietly, it sounding like a booming microphone in your head. Maybe not moving for the rest of your life would possibly be a good idea.

A loud screeching sound reaches your ears and you tense. Or not.

“Dante?” You blink. His voice sounds normal, not gouging your brains out and doing his damndest to rattle your skull out of your skin. You carefully look up at Nero, his face scrunched but full of concern. “Are you alright?” You realize he’s whispering and you feel eternally grateful about that. You wonder how you can hear his voice over every other obnoxious sound that makes you wanna put a bullet to your eardrum.

            “I’m as fine as I can be.” Your voice booms in your head and you wince. Jesus, that’s a pain in the ass. Maybe some migraine medicine could help. “Could you bring me some ibuprofen or something? And be quiet about it?” Nero nods and you can see him giving effort to taking gentle steps, and once he gets the hang of it he manages to sound just like normal footsteps, just a little bit louder. You rest your head on the desk again almost tenderly, trying to breathe as quietly as possible. You almost manage to fall asleep when the sharp sound of a glass of water being put on the table and clacking of pills. You raise your head and see Nero staring down at you in concern again. Cute little kid.

“Thanks, kid.” You mumble, taking the glass and pills and swallowing. The pills clacked against your teeth and the swallowing was so loud it made you want to puke. But swallow them you do, and you shudder afterword. “Damn. Thanks, hopefully that’ll help.”

Nero gives a hesitant smile and shrugged, looking away. “Well, I’m gonna go up to my room.” He turns to leave, and before you can stop yourself you stand up and grab his wrist. The chair screeching against the floor almost made you flinch out of it, but when your hand encloses around his wrist, the whole world becomes silent.

You can’t hear a thing.

Blinking, you release his wrist and everything comes tearing back. The screeching, the scuffling, the shrieking, the pounding headache. Nero tries to pull his wrist away, about to say something, but you quickly grab it again, and the blissful feeling returns. You can’t hear anything.

_What the hell is he doing?_ You hear Nero’s voice echoing in your head, and you almost let go again. _He isn’t saying anything? Is he okay?_ Nero’s lips move to say something, but you can’t hear anything the kid’s saying, and you’re too confused to really try.

_His hands are warmer than I thought._

You blink in surprise again, it becoming a normal thing recently. You move your hand a little bit and slide yours into his, holding it tight. The response is almost immediate, Nero’s heartrate suddenly loud and clear, though his face revealed nothing. It was as rapid as a hummingbird’s wings, and twice as strong. He tries to talk again, but nothing was heard. Just the heartbeat and a withering thought of, _Oh god he knows._

Oh god. You _do_ know.

How were you so stupid?

Grinning, you lean in, eager to fix you mistake.

The first touch of their lips is soft, and you feel more than hear Nero’s gasp of surprise, feels his hand tightening in your own. Giddy on the feeling, you lean in again, pressing chapped lips together in what felt like the pinnacle of your existence. God damn. You feel his lips open in an attempt to say something, and you stop him with another dizzying snog that has him stumbling back to the wall. Your chests press together and fuck fighting, this is the adrenaline high you’ve been searching for since your first kill. You situate your knee between his legs and the way he bucks back is almost adorable, like a newborn deer. You wish you could hear his moans, but this will have to do. You don’t hear any more of his thoughts, so you assume that he’s just unable to really form any coherent thought. He’s a drug you want to bottle up and huff in an abandoned parking lot for the rest of your life. Your hands slide down and he fucking _arches_ into your hand, pressing against it as if it’s the last lifeline he’s got. You pull away to take a good look at his face and _oh_.

Nero’s cheeks are flushed and you can just tell by the way he’s heaving that he’s aroused beyond recognition. That, and the hardness pressing against your thigh along with your own. Oh man. Oh man, why haven’t you done this before?

As his devil bringer connects to your cheek, you realize that there was probably a very good reason that you shouldn’t’ve done that. You fall onto the floor, the punch actually rather weak. All of a sudden you can hear again, but it’s not nearly as loud as it used to be. It’s either the pills or the contact of someone else, but you don’t care as Nero grabs the front of your coat and pulls you up. “What the fuck was that?”

You take a moment to bring yourself back. “What was what? Me kissing you?”

He shakes you and you cough. “YES!” His ears are still flushed, his lips are a cherry red and you’ve never been so turned on in your life. “Why did you do that?!? Is it a sick joke? It is NOT funny.”

Oh. Oh no. You immediately try to stand up but he pushes you back down, making you groan as your head flares up at the impact. He looks sorry for a moment, but it’s gone as soon as you two make eye contact again. You take a deep breath. No reason to lie now. “Because I wanted to.”

Nero’s mouth was open to yell at you again before it clicked shut, eyes widening. “You… What? Wanted to?” You were positive that if your hands were connected again, you would hear his heart speed up rapidly. “Why?”

You groan and sit up, pushing yourself off the ground into a standing position. “Well, don’t you kiss people you like and want to be in a relationship with? Damn, kid. I’m not gonna force you to be with me if it’s not what you want. Okay?” You didn’t realize you had braced yourself until nothing actually came to hit you. You opened your eyes to see Nero looking at you like Tiresias does at macaroni and cheese smell.

“You’re not fucking around with me?” His voice was soft, hesitant, and you looked at him incredulously.

“You think I’d do that? Fuck around with your feelings?” You cross your arms, huffing. “I genuinely like you. Okay? For a real fucking long time now. Since you used your giant bringer to crush the face of the doomsday device prancing around as my father. It was then I think.” You watch Nero’s face flutter in indecision, and perhaps it’s a good idea to just let him process what he’s learned. “I’m gonna go upstairs, try to get some shuteye. Take your time, kid-“

You’re slammed into the wall and this time it’s Nero who snogs the life out of you. It’s not a clean kiss, it’s messy and inexperienced, but you find yourself becoming more and more eager to see if you can take over the tide of the collision. You push back against him, and soon it’s switched again and Nero’s positively melting under your touch, shuddering and shivering and now you can actually hear him and oh fuck it’s so much better than you though it would be. You lean down and kiss at his neck and collarbone, pushing his collar and jacket and all those other clothing pieces you can’t be bothered with naming so you can see more of that pale milky skin ready to be marked and claimed and he fucking _whines_ into your neck and you’re done that’s it you’re so fucking hard that you’re gonna fucking burst out of your jeans.

“Dante-“His voice is low, but breathy like he’s been running miles and miles without a break. You hum as you lick the juncture between his neck and shoulder before sucking on it carefully, causing the younger’s whole body to shudder in delight. “I fucking- Dante.” Reluctantly, you pull away, sighing softly as his eyes, nearly completely pupil, connect with yours. “Let’s go to your room.”

The genuine feelings in his voice makes you pause, and you realize this is probably his first time. Shit, you gotta be more careful about this. You have to be _gentle._

That shouldn’t turn you on as much as it does.

You nod and before he can really say anything else, you lift him over your shoulder, the boy a steady weight as you go upstairs and toss him onto your bed. “Take off your clothes. I’d like to see more.” You’re surprised by how dark and gravelly your voice is, like asphalt. It definitely helps Nero to speed up and take his clothes off, revealing a lovely torso with rosy nipples budded. His body is covered in scars, and you think that they give his skin character. He wouldn’t be Nero without all of that turmoil and fighting. You love just the way he is.

You carefully disrobe, resting on the side of the bed to work off your boxers and pulling out a tube of lube from your bedside table. “I wasn’t expecting… uh… I don’t have condoms.” You curse your lack of foresight, though who could have really seen this happening? Before your brain decides to make a list, you just ask, “I can pull out before I finish, if you want.”

Nero watches you carefully but shakes his head. “As long as you help me clean it out afterword, I don’t mind.” His voice had become so shy and reserved now, and you slid over to him, taking his hand and kissing the inside of his palm. “Just be careful, okay? If it hurts it’ll be a long time before you get anywhere near my ass.”

The idea of doing this again made you bob your head obediently. “I got it. I’ll pamper your lovely little ass.”

 

“Relax.” You murmur as you add the third finger. It’s been a long and very focused five minutes of stretching and rubbing and working your fingers into Nero. The first finger hadn’t been very challenging, and as the second one entered, you thankfully found his prostate, making his hips lift off of the bed with a shuddering gasp. You had to use all of your willpower to stop yourself from coming.

Now, Nero was pushing back on your fingers like his life depended on it, hips rolling and chest heaving harshly. His eyes were glazed over, and you were frankly surprised that he was this sensitive. “I’m ready.” He mumbled, looking you heatedly.

“You sure, kid?” You heard yourself say, feeling slightly out of sorts. It all felt like a dream, and you’re not sure if it really was or not. You move your fingers to rub over his prostate without thinking about it and Nero let out a whine that made your whole body jolt.

“NOW, damn it!” He practically shouts, and before you can really think about what you were doing, you were lining up and pressing in, slowly but firmly. You had to stop a couple of times, much to Nero’s distress, because if you kept going you would have cum right on the spot. And you wanted this to last as long as it could.

Finally you were all the way in, and Nero’s ass was pressed against your hips. Strong legs wrapped around your waist and pulled you forward with a jolt. “Move. Please.” He managed to say, face red from both arousal and embarrassment. “Hurry up. I want this.”

Well, who the fuck are you to deny him? Your hips begin to move slowly, rolling and pistoning out as you looked for his prostate. When his moans became louder and higher, you realized that you found it. After that, it was only a matter of you giving in and jackknifing into the boy so hard you could phase through him if you went any harder. Luckily you had no neighbors and nobody was home because all Nero could do at the time was take it, and it didn’t seem like the boy had a problem with it, gasping when you pulled out and crying out when you pushed in. You buried your face in his neck, feeling like an animal as you rutted into his pliant body. His skin was now littered with hickies you subconsciously placed on his skin, and you kissed one of them in apologies. Nero wouldn’t be able to wear anything but his scarf outfit until they disappeared. The one he came to you wearing in the rain. You loved that outfit, it shouldn’t be too much of an issue to wear for a while.

And think of all the things you could do with a scarf.

“D-haa-Dante.” You hear him call your name, and you look down at the marvelous boy beneath you, loving the way his nipples are puffed up from you sucking on them. “I’m cl-I’m so close.” You hear him say, his hands gripping your shoulders.

“You’re close? Come on, let me see you let go. I’ve got you. Let me see you cum.” You thrust in faster and take his cock into hand, rubbing and stroking and he’s gone, he spills all over you and you’re done too you can’t wait he’s tightening around you and you’re absolutely finished, spilling inside of him and absolutely wrecking his insides.

It takes a while for the two of you to come down from cloud nine, but when you do, you’re both very quiet and satisfied. “Well.” You manage to say, face in his neck. “I’d like to definitely do that again sometime.” Nero’s laugh is music to your ears and you nuzzle into his shoulder more. “Wanna go on a date? I realize we’re going about this all wrong but better late than never.”

Nero huffed into your hair, and you could practically hear him roll his eyes. “We should probably clean up first, you know. I don’t know what time it is, but I’m pretty sure I don’t want to traumatize our kid.” The hope in his voice at the last part of his sentence is endearing, and you can’t help but reply.

“Yeah. Having two dads for the tyke is still better than one. We split dad duties.” You don’t expect the crushing hug, but when it does come you find that you enjoy it. A lot. 

 

* * *

“So.” Lady’s voice was full of glee. Tiresias was sleeping in her arms as Trish shut the door to Dante’s room. “How did it look?”

“Dante looked like he did Nero like a sailor on leave.” She replied in a hushed tone. “They’re asleep. Clean, but asleep. And I’m pretty sure Nero didn’t gain freckles like that overnight.” She takes Tiresias from Lady and hums. “He’s gonna sleep with us tonight so those two have their space.” She leaned over and kissed the dark haired woman, turning to walk with her to their shared bedroom. “I wonder what’s going to happen now with them.”

Lady shrugged, smiling genuinely. “I don’t know, but that’s the first time I’ve ever seen Nero sleep.” The door to their room clicked shut as they entered, and for the first time in a while, there was a full night’s rest for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> what a time to be alive
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS PLEASE?


End file.
